Reflets
by alexiel-neesan
Summary: One-shot. Il ne sait pas quand ça a commencé. Ou si tout ça n’existe que dans sa tête. La preuve définitive qu'il a perdu le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.


_Cloud/Zack_

* * *

Il ne sait pas quand ça a commencé. Pour être exact, il ignore si ça a jamais commencé. Si, en fait, ça n'est que la preuve qu'il a enfin définitivement perdu le peu de raison qu'il lui restait après tout ce qu'il a traversé. Si tout ça n'existe que dans sa tête. Si tout ça n'est que le produit d'un esprit malade. Le sien.

* * *

Se débarrasser de Sephiroth pour la troisième et – ou du moins il l'espère – dernière fois semble avoir sonné le retour à la normale, si tant est qu'il y ait jamais eut une normale dans sa vie définitivement pas normale.

Zack est mort depuis presque trois ans maintenant.

Il a cessé d'aller se cacher et dormir à l'église d'Aérith. De toutes manières, avec les foules que l'endroit attire désormais, ça n'est pas comme s'il aurait réellement pu y dormir, ou y laisser quoique ce soit.

Il a repris les livraisons, un peu moins loin, un peu moins longtemps. Il a cessé de s'en servir comme prétexte pour être seul.

Il dort de nouveau au-dessus du bar de Tifa, dans sa chambre/bureau/annexe de garage/zone de livraison. Quelque qu'ait été le but principal de la pièce, il y a suffisamment de place pour y installer un lit de camp la nuit, suffisamment de place pour ses épées, suffisamment de place pour ses fantômes. Ca lui va.

Il ne peut pas retourner dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tifa, avant. Et il croit bien qu'il ne pourra jamais s'y ré-installer comme avant. Parce que, soyons réaliste, ils ont tout les deux courut après des chimères – elle un homme qu'elle croyait aimer et lui une femme qu'il croyait aimer; qu'il voulait pouvoir aimer.

Il n'est pas revenu au bar pour Tifa – il est revenu pour Denzel et Marlene. Pour qu'il y ait deux enfants de moins à grandir sans père. Il trouve ça plutôt ironique, que ce soit lui qui soit la figure paternelle la plus proche. Il ne se souvient pas de son père, et pour une fois, ça n'est pas dû à une responsabilité extérieure. Il a juste grandi sans père. Et puis, s'il compte en terme d'années dont il se souvient pour de vrai, il est à peine plus vieux que les enfants.

Il est à peine plus vieux que les enfants, il a des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas, il se souvient de choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir, il a vu trop de choses… Il n'est parfois même plus sûr d'être lui. Mais ça, ça n'est pas nouveau. Et puis, il est réaliste – il n'est pas sûr de vouloir redevenir lui-même, si ce lui était le gamin maigrichon que les autres gosses allaient frapper pour s'amuser, le gamin que les adultes ne regardaient pas, le gamin sans père qui vivait au bout du village, le gamin dont la mère ne sortait jamais. Il arrive à s'accepter, la plupart du temps. A accepter d'être juste Cloud Strife.

* * *

Malgré sa mémoire à trous, il y a des choses dont il se souvient, et d'autres dont-il-se-souvient-peut-être-parce-qu'elles-ne-peuvent-pas-appartenir-à-quelqu'un-d'autre.

Il se souvient de la couleur verte. Vert-mako, acide et corrosive et la douleur qui allait avec, sans relâche. Il se souvient de la pluie, quand ils-il ont-a été abattu. Il ne sait pas si l'autre a vraiment crié «Cloud, cours!» ou pas quand les troupes leurs sont tombées dessus. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, même s'il l'aurait voulu il n'aurait pu aller nulle part, malade comme il l'était avec la mako. Et il n'est allé nulle part.

Il se souvient des yeux violets pâlissant, l'éclat de la mako subsistant encore après la mort. Il se souvient des ruisseaux de sang qui ont abreuvé la terre rouge, partant avec la pluie. Il se souvient de la chaleur disparue.

Peu importe que ce souvenir a été enterré sous ce qu'il croyait alors avoir été sa vie par la suite. Il s'en souvient. Il s'en souvient avec un goût de cendres et de larmes au fond de la gorge, un goût doux-amer et métallique de sang, un goût de demi-souvenirs encore enfouis et de vérités trop douloureuses.

Qu'il l'ait vu par la suite partir à la suite d'Aérith n'a fait que confirmer son souvenir, même s'il savait déjà.

Zack est mort depuis presque trois ans maintenant.

Zack est mort depuis presque trois ans maintenant et Cloud le voit tout les jours.

* * *

La première fois... non, ça n'est pas juste de dire la première fois. On va dire une fois, la plus marquante d'une longue série qui était passée sous le radar.

Cloud et Reno étaient au centre-ville de Edge, Tifa leur ayant 'gentiment' demandé d'aller acheter de quoi remplir les placards de la cuisine qu'ils avaient vidé la veille. C'était impressionant la quantité de snacks que deux types normaux pouvaient avaler avec leur boisson. C'était impressionant la quantité d'alcool que Reno pouvait consommer sans être passé par le stade 'Modification par Mako'. Et ce dernier point était exactement la raison pour laquelle Cloud et Reno buvaient ensemble. Pour dire vrai, ça n'était que lorsque ils étaient bien tassés qu'ils devenaient à peu près sympa l'un envers l'autre. Bref.

La rue était pleine, toute la population semblait être sortie pour profiter des quelques rares rayons de soleil. Cloud avait les bras chargés des courses, comme Reno quinze pas en avant. Il regardait droit devant lui. Et il ignore toujours ce qui a retenu son attention, là-bas, sur le côté, qui lui a fait tourner la tête pour regarder de l'autre côté de la rue, entre le trafic. Ce qui l'a fait stopper soudainement en pleine rue noire de monde, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Zack était de l'autre côté, appuyé contre un mur. Il n'était pas en uniforme. Il n'était pas trempé par la pluie. Il n'était pas en train de mourir, il n'était pas en train de perdre son sang par de multiples blessures par balles, il n'était pas entouré d'un halo lumineux non plus.

Zack-de-l'autre-côté-de-la-rue leva la tête, croisa le regard de Cloud resté figé en place. Il sourit. Et le coeur de Cloud s'arrêta de battre.

_«Clo-oud! Hé, la Terre aux nuages, ici Reno je te parle Cloud!»_Cloud sursauta, vit Reno à côté de lui, retourna son regard de l'autre côté de la rue._«Cloud? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, ça va mec?»_

Reno suivit le regard de Cloud – la rue de l'autre côté n'avait rien d'intéressant, aucune jolie fille en vue, trop de passage.

Cloud hocha juste la tête et continua sa route. _«Hey?! Mais attend-moi!»_

Quand il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, Zack n'était plus là.

* * *

Il le voit dans le reflet des vitrines à Edge en emmenant Denzel et Marlène faire les courses de Noël. Il le voit du coin de l'oeil le matin dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il le voit dans le verre des photos encadrées posées sur son bureau. Il le voit derrière les fenêtres à Healin Lodge. Il le voit dans le verre des photographies accrochées sur le mur du bar, à côté du comptoir.

Il a l'impression qu'il est à côté de lui lorsqu'il dort à la belle étoile en allant ou en revenant d'une livraison, lorsqu'il dort par terre dans son bureau, lorsqu'il dort sur cet instrument de torture nommé lit de camp. Il a l'impression de l'entendre rire et hurler de joie lorsqu'il pousse Fenrir au maximum de sa puissance, lorsqu'il dévale les flancs de montagnes, qu'il joue les trompe-la-mort dans la plaine qui mène à Edge.

Et chaque fois, chaque fois... il se consume un peu plus de l'intérieur. Il est sûr que s'il avait le coeur arraché ce serait moins douloureux. Et chaque fois, chaque fois... il y a des morceaux qui prennent sens. Des morceaux de ces 'dont-il-se-souvient-peut-être-parce-qu'elles-ne-peuvent-pas-appartenir-à-quelqu'un-d'autre' qui semblent prendre sens, qui prennent vie comme des morceaux de papier jetés au feu qui semblent prendre vie en prenant soudainement leur envol dans l'air chauffé par les flammes. Comme des lambeaux de cendres qui partent avec la fumée. Il s'en souvient avec un goût de cendres et de larmes au fond de la gorge, un goût doux-amer et métallique de sang, un goût de demi-souvenirs encore enfouis et de vérités trop douloureuses.

* * *

Cloud essaie de ne pas penser à sa mémoire trouée. Parce qu'il ne veut pas se souvenir de tout. Parce qu'il ne veut pas se souvenir de pourquoi il voit Zack. Parce qu'il ne veut pas se souvenir du pourquoi de la douleur cachée là, au fond. La douleur qui lui fait se dire qu'avoir le coeur arraché serait moins douloureux.

Zack est mort depuis presque trois ans maintenant.

* * *

_Je sais vraiment pas d'où ça sort... Pour tous les francophones qui veulent plus de Zack/Cloud._


End file.
